Kidnapped
by Anneliese1212
Summary: BtVSBSG. Dawn debriefs her kidnapping at the hands of the cylons.


Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or Battlestar Galactica. Post S7 BtVS, S3 BSG.

Dawn sat calmly, too calmly for the turmoil that was raging inside her, in a chair across from Captain Agathon. It was probably nerves that made her throat dry; her hands shake slightly in her lap. After all, Buffy wasn't around to save her anymore.

She reached for a glass of the water that was set up on the table and took a deep gulp.

"Private Summers," he gave her a slight grin. It was friendly, reassuring.

He was trying to remind her that he was just Helo. Just her friend. That there was no need for her to be afraid anymore. That she was among friends.

"Helo," was her rejoinder at his mock formal attitude as she sat up a bit straighter in her seat.

He chuckled and grabbed a notepad and pen to get on with the debrief.

"Okay, we're just going to go over your experience on the cylon baseship. Are you ready?"

Her head jerked in the affirmative. She looked down at her hands, concentrated on the way her fingers intertwined with one another. If she could focus on one thing during the debrief it might make it easier to deal with.

"How were you brought to the baseship?" he asked.

Dawn swallowed and cleared her throat.

"I don't remember. I was on the algae planet and then I was unconscious. When I woke up, I was in a small, unadorned room full of the Three models."

"Was Baltar there?" he asked as he looked up from his notepad.

"No. He wasn't. There was a Six model there in the beginning but she didn't stay."

He scribbled in the notebook, probably trying to keep track of the logistics of the who and when and where parts.

"Did they say anything to you?"

Dawn crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees as she thought back to when she first woke.

"_This is surely a gift from God," one Three model said as she walked slowly around Dawn, looking her up and down. Memorizing her features._

_Dawn was scared. She was pretty sure that whenever cylons talked about God and put that together with any member of the Colonial Fleet that somebody was about to feel some pain._

_"What do you want from me?" she asked levelly._

_She'd been kidnapped enough in the past that this part of the process was routine. The 'you have me, now what are you going to do with me?' part._

_"Want from you?" another Three asked. This one was the leader. If there was anything that Dawn had learned from living on the Hellmouth, it was being able to find out who the biggest threat was quickly. The way the other Three's deferred to her, at least in their body language to this point only reinforced what she saw from them now, as this one emerged from the corner. She was the one in charge and she was the scariest._

_At least to the other Three's in the room._

_"I have been touched by God … I know the faces of the last five cylon models," she said as she walked up to Dawn._

_She cringed as the cylon invaded her personal space, got so close she could feel the toasters breath on her skin._

_"I know your face." _

"No," she shook her head in denial. "Not really. Just some stuff about wanting the Eye of Jupiter. They wanted to know if Admiral Adama was really bluffing about something. I told them I didn't know what they were talking about."

"What did they do then?"

Dawn took another drink of water as she tried to calm her heartbeat.

"They left."

Helo's forehead scrunched up in confusion. "They just left you in there, alone?"

"Yeah."

In reality, the cylons weren't going to let her go. They were giving her space to make her feel as though she weren't a prisoner. That she was welcome among them.

Big mistake.

"I took out the guard outside my room and was going to try to find a way to take out the cylon ship. I knew I wasn't going to be able to fly my way out of there. I can't fly Raider's like Kara can and I didn't go there of my own accord so I figured my Raptor wasn't there either."

He nodded, the notebook lay forgotten in front of him.

"And that's when you ran into a Six model?"

"Yes. She was fleeing from the Cylons as well. She's the one that arrived with Sharon, Hera and I. They saved me."

"_Do you have any idea how important you are? Were you really not programmed to know what you are?" she asked, in awe._

_"You're crazy," Dawn said as a tear fell down her face._

_"To see God is to know madness," the Three said with a disturbing grin_.

Dawn stopped staring into her hands and looked straight into Helo's eyes.

"They saved me."

The end.


End file.
